Murderous intent
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Sasuke has obtained his revenge against Danzo, the elder council and "Tobi", ostracized and loathed by seemingly everyone except for Naruto, he regrets nothing and utilizes Kamui to go somewhere else to start fresh. Set during 9X04 - Echo. Chlark SasukeX?


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto, they belong to CW & DC and Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke has obtained his revenge against Danzo, the elder council and "Tobi", ostracized and loathed by seemingly everyone except for Naruto, he regrets nothing and utilizes Kamui to go somewhere else to start fresh. Set during 9X04 - Echo.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE!"<p>

He turned casually, blankly staring as his Ex-teammate ran towards him, a flickering golden aura flaring around him, strange markings etched across his body, his glowing form seemingly shifted in the wind, almost ethereal in it's intensity. "Naruto..."

He stopped at the other end of the valley, eyes locked on Sasuke's cloaked form. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke slowly looked towards the sky, continuing to look dully at the clouds above as they darkened and rain fell, seemingly reflecting his emotions.

Naruto clenched his teeth together, his emotions clearly worn on his sleeve. "Sasuke, come home. You've gotten your revenge, haven't you?" He cried beseechingly.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, his near-empty gaze honing in on his face and staying there, boring into his (Opponents?Rivals?Friends?Enemies?) Ex-teammates own eyes, blank dark-grey meeting glowing azure, and finally his lips slowly lifting at the corner into a near-facsimile of his old, former smirk.

Naruto's face changed into a look of longing as he remembered so long ago, when they had called eachother comrades. "Come home... Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, his smirk widening into a near-smile. "No, Naruto, Konoha... It isn't home."

Naruto inhaled sharply, eyes widening in shock. "NO, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I, WE ALL WANT YOU HOME, BACK IN KONOHA!"

Sasuke chuckled under his breathe darkly, the laughter slowly becoming louder and more maniacal until he was full-on laughing like an evil maniac, Naruto drew back, as though struck. "Sasuke..."

"YOU THINK I DON'T SEE THE LOOKS THEY GIVE ME, THE LOATHING IN THEIR EYES, THE HATRED IN THEIR HEARTS? I WOULDN'T BE ACCEPTED BACK THERE! IT'S NO LONGER MY HOME, AND I DON'T WANT IT TO BE MY HOME ANYWAY!" He grinned widely, insanely, his eyes morphing into the _Eiyo Mangekyou Sharingan_(1), his laughter becoming even heavier and steadily more insane.

Naruto frowned, his aura steadily becoming brighter. "THEN I'LL DO WHAT I SAID I WOULD BEFORE, I'LL BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE AND MAKE YOU COME BACK!"

Sasuke's laugh tapered off into a light chuckle before finally stopping completely, a rare grin, warm and whole making it's way across his face. "Not this time... Naruto."

Naruto frowned, not understanding. "What...?" Then his eyes widened as he noticed the blood slowly making it's way down Sasuke's left cheek. "NO, SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU...?"

A shimmer encompassed Sasuke's form, making it's way around his body in an ever widening spiral and becoming steadily more solid, as though merging with him before finally his body started to slowly lift and twist, as though becoming one with the technique. _"Kamui_(2)."

"No, no, no, Sasuke..." Naruto stared, distraught at the spot his teammate had previously occupied.

* * *

><p>All was silent in the night, darkness lay it's cool blanket down across the country, shrouding the grass, the soil, the trees, the buildings, the cars, the roads and all else.<p>

As though to protest against the staleness of the night a fierce wind whipped through the roads and streets, shaking the stray animals in place across the block and casting the few people about into disheveled states, the homeless about the place gripped their ragged coats and shelter with all the strength they could muster, the women on the street corners grasping their wigs and hair and holding their scarcely covered bodies in an attempt to get warmer.

In the midst of all this a single man saw the cause of the disturbance making presence know. The man, an old immigrant from another country whom had been drinking from a cheap whiskey bottle, witnessed the single tear that made it's way through the air, and backed away in horror as something made it's way through. Cloaked in pure darkness and clouds of red, the figure landed on both feet gracefully and soundlessly, his face obscured by shadows and raven hair that spiked high behind him.

The _thing _looked up and the old man found himself looking into eyes of burning Crimson, scarlet-red made it's way down his high cheekbones, splashed across his face from the momentum and the fierce force in the rift between dimensions that was _Kamui_, it's face was mildly regal, with a smallish, slightly tilted nose and thin lips that were affixed into a neutral frown.

The figure turned and fixed it's crimson-hued gaze upon the old man and twisted into a dull-blank grey-black. That was about all the man could take. He hurled his glass bottle through the air and turned, screaming; _"EL DIABLO, EL_ _DIABLO_(3)!" at the top of his lungs, he pelted out of the alleyway as though the hounds of hell were on his tail, not even noticing the man shrouded in black almost casually slice through the bottle with the thin short sword-like weapon as though he barely noticed it before tensing his muscles and leaping up onto the top of the alleyway and casually making his way across the rooftops.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

Sasuke sighed, absent-mindedly wiping his _Chokuto_(4) down with one of the rags tucked into the sheathe, few people knew just how much effort Sasuke put into his sword, he regularly cleaned it, wiped it down, sharpened it, channeled his chakra through it to ensure it retained maximum capabilities in channeling, tested it's weight to ensure it was in proper condition, examined it to ensure that there were no flaws in the metalwork and spend hours a week honing his swords-skills, not including actually fighting with it.

He was unsure where he was right now. The _Kamui _technique was quite spontaneous in it's abilities, he didn't have the control "Tobi" had, allowing him to go anywhere he pleased with the technique, so all he knew was that he was on Earth in another Universe, one with massive glass and metal structures and Automobiles far advanced when in comparison to his old homes automobiles. A little known fact was that Konoha and the other hidden villages did have many types of "Cars" and such, but between the disadvantages of terrain and the power of Chakra Ninja didn't trust them and civilians didn't use them for fear of losing control, having accidents, sabotage, ect.

Essentially cars were nearly extinct back home. As Sasuke mused on this and breathed in the polluted air he pondered that it was probably a good thing.

He was distracted from his musings by the sound of sirens down in the city streets, he turned and eyed the flashing lights. _'Hm, maybe I should go take a look.' _And with that he leapt down into the streets, landing inside the red tape as he looked into the large, dull grey structure through the _glass doors_ (Ridiculous, how easy would it be to break in OR out?)

The crowd shouting around the tape and officers grew louder at the sight of the young man just stepping in. He turned to the nearest person, apparently a law-enforcement officer and calmly asked; "What happened?"

The young man, evidently new to the job, seemed unsure what to make of the man/boy that had jumped down, but answered his question anyway; "It's a hostage situation, about twenty hostages in this factory. Some nut-job in a mask threatening to blow the place sky-high with a bomb strapped to his chest, the guy hasn't made any demands."

He stared at the officer incredulously, what kind of law enforcement officer gave away something like that to an unknown? Thinking back on his childhood he realized that the Uchiha police were massively incompetent and highly corrupt, but even so they were a damn-sight better than THIS.

_'So... Twenty+/- hostages, apparently one hostile, weapon is probably trigger-activated...' _He started briskly walking towards the building, pushing the officer back with one arm.

"Wha- hey!" The officer shouted, drawing attention towards them from the reporters and other officers, they leapt forwards to grab him but by the time they had covered half the distance he was in the building. "Damn it..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared out from the shadows into the room beyond, staring out at the hostages and then beyond them at the man in the mask. He calmly activated his sharingan and looked closely at the man. He wasn't moving; It was alarming because anyone in control of a situation such as this could NOT stay THAT still. Shinobi were trained in human behaviour to the point that even NARUTO could identify the classic ticks, to someone such as Sasuke with the Sharingan it was ridiculously easy.<p>

He stepped out of the shadows. "So..." The hostages turned their fearful eyes to him, and he calmly stepped forwards. "...I would ask who you are or what you want but that wouldn't help, now would it?" He smirked. "Considering that your not even conscious I doubt your the perp."

He calmly reached out and pulled off the mask, staring at the unconscious man beneath it. "Hm."

_Beep, beep, beep._

He looked down at the mask and saw a timer in the eye-holes. _'A timer activated by a trigger? Or maybe remote?"_

He frowned as he turned to regard the bomb. "Hm, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

_5, 4, 3, 2... "Kamui." _He intoned just before one, calmly sweeping the bomb into a vortex created by his eye. "Hn." He stared out at the room full of hostages with eyes wide in shock, awe and disbelief. "That was anticlimactic..."

_Shhh- _He turned, raising an eyebrow at the flames. "So you're still..." _Thwack _"...Here." He smiled as he caught the punch, though he didn't expect the force behind the attack. Nonetheless, he pumped Chakra through his arms and feet and held in place.

The man, a few years older than him with black hair and blue eyes stared in shock at his hand, as though unable to believe that his punch had been caught.

He smirked at him, chagrined yet still cocky. "You seem..." _POW! _"...Surprised." He finished, watching as his Chakra-infused right hook sent the man THROUGH the wall. "You'll have to do better than that." _FWOOM!_

He grimaced slightly as he noticed that the man had hit one of the cars, sending it and him into a rolling ball of flames. "...Oops." He hadn't realized that the things exploded when hit. _'Though that also explains why people back "Home" don't use them.'_

He stepped out of the flames and through the hole in the wall, pasting his customary smirk back on his face. "Even I think that attacking innocent civilians is sick, especially for no reason. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't know if you survived that, but if you did, stay down."

He turned, crimson eyes staring out at the crowd, and then turned towards the "Police officers", that seemed to be fumbling with the weapons attached to their hips. "FREEZE!"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'I think they need a lesson.' _His eyes closed and he relaxed his stance and just when he seemed about to stand down his eyes slammed open, making everyone recoil as copious amount of blood made their way down his cheeks and jaw from his eyes. "SUSANO'O(5)!"

Horror turned to terror as the ethereal yet ephemeral form of _Susano'o _twisted it's way up and down his body, solidifying into what looked like a rib cage from a spinal cord that made it's way higher and higher, a mass of glowing bone-like energy flowing over to tower above him and arms seeming to fade into existence before the top started to twist into an eerily grinning skull, then the energy flowed like water out of the joints, twisting and rising to consume the skeletal structure and solidify like muscle before finally, with a fierce roar like that of an enraged beast, slamming it's arms down; dust, rubble and dirt briefly rising to consume it's form and sweep across the scene, sending people's clothing flying, tearing through the red tape and slamming the closest people onto their backs with bruising force, before finally it was all cleared with a fierce flame washing through the air and clearing everything from the air, revealing Sasuke standing in the midst of the fierce Warrior-like structure, eyes glowing with seeming malevolence as it stared out at the world before it, the _Sword of Totsuka_(6) and _Yata mirror_(7) brandished in it's glowing tree sized arms, fingers curled around the hilt of sword and shield like branches pulled back, ready to lash out and destroy anything in it's path.

* * *

><p>AN: That last scene was a pain in the ass to write. Don't worry, Sasuke won't hurt them, he's just showing everyone not to mess with him.

The next chapter will be from Clark centered in 3rd person POV. This will be eventual Chlark, but not until much later, this WILL span all of Season 9 and POSSIBLY through Season 10, depending on how it is viewed.

Please Read and review, I love hearing other's opinions, what I did well, how I can improve, ect. Even just a good job.

Anyway, below are the explanations for things mentioned:

(1): Eiyo/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: Sharingan can only be obtained in a severe battle by an Uchiha from what is explained, e.g. Life or death, it is upgraded via battle and training, the Mangekyou Sharingan can only be obtained by an Uchiha killing their best friend or (Apparently) Training and fully mastering the Third stage of Sharingan, OR (apparently) being granted by another with the Mangekyou sharingan, however prolonged use will make you go blind. The Eiyo/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan can only be obtained by taking another Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan, and removed the issue of blindness.

(2): Kamui: Created by Kakashi, it allows the user to transport objects to another dimension, literal english meaning : _Authority of the gods._Tobi does not know this technique, he knows _Space/time migration technique_, however it fiercely resembles _Kamui_, therefore Sasuke has mistaken the two as one, a MAJOR folly. used on foot for stabbing and slashing, worn hung from the waist.

(3): El Diablo: Mexican for: "The devil".

(4): Chokuto: The **chokutō** (直刀?, "straight sword") is a straight sword that was produced prior to the 10th century in Japan. Used on foot for stabbing and slashing, worn hung from the waist.

(5): Susano'o: Also known as the tempestuous god of Valor: Yubu no Aragami: Literal English: He with the ability to help by all means: The strongest ability granted to those with the Mangekyou Sharingan, it creates a giant, humanoid being that surrounds the user, but in return does extreme damage to both eyes, this is apparently negated by gaining the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, despite apparently being EXTREMELY Draining and Chakra intensive Sasuke seems to use this ability over-zealously when even the simplest ability could probably get him out of a situation.

(6): Totsuka no Tsurugi: Sword of Totsuka: Literal meaning: _Ten hands longsword: _The sword of Totsuka, also known as the Sakegari no Tachi (Sake cutter longsword), sheathed in a sake jar, the blade is the liquid inside the gourd released and shaped, any stabbed with it are drawn into the jar/gourd and trapped in an illusionary "world of drunken dreams" for all of eternity.

(7): Yata mirror/Yata no Kagami: Literal English: Eight span Mirror: It is said to be endowed with all nature transformations and as such changes its own characteristics depending on those of the attack it receives, making the technique ineffective. Zetsu claimed that this, combined with the Sword of Totsuka held in its right hand, essentially made Susanoo invincible.


End file.
